Petals of Pink
by SkyGem
Summary: Now that Rikuo's identity has been revealed, he can't go to school anymore, and spends most of his day sitting in his favourite sakura tree. But what exactly is the story behind this particular tree? Read on to find out.


Summary: Now that Rikuo's identity has been revealed, he can't go to school anymore, and spends most of his day sitting in his favourite sakura tree. But what exactly is the story behind this particular tree? Read on to find out.

SkyGem: Hey y'all! Ahaha, I really should be working on my PoT fanfics, but lately, I've regained that feeling you get when you first start reading a manga, like you want to keep reading it forever, so you just re-read it over and over until a new chapter comes out (before this, it was KHR) so I'll probably be posting quite a few one-shots in the near future. This particular fic came about while I was forum surfing on mangafox, and I discovered a thread about the sakura tree. So, all the credit for the very basic plot of this story goes to the MF user Lucarion, but I came up with all the little details and took the effort to actually write this, so I hope you all enjoy it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago.

P.S. In this fic, chapter 163 is treated as non-existent, because otherwise the storyline wouldn't work.

* * *

><p>He's here again.<p>

He's been coming here a lot these past two days.

It's probably because his grandfather has forbidden him from going out. They must be in the middle of a war with another youkai clan.

I would shake my head if I still had one. That old fool is still just as overprotective as always.

He should know by now that Rikuo can take care of himself.

I don't know much of what goes on, seeing as no one tells me anything, but I do know that the young master is strong.

He really does take after his father and grandfather, more so then any of the women in his family, even if his human blood is more evident than his youkai blood.

He is a born leader, a fighter. It can be seen in the set of his shoulders; the determination that shines in his eyes; he is one who would do anything to protect those he loves.

So then why is he here instead of at the front lines, where he could use his abilities to their best?

It's because Nurarihyon loves him. I can see that clear as day. He doesn't want his only living relative to die; he must be thinking of Rihan.

But it does no good to keep the boy cooped up in here. Why doesn't he see that? Even though the thought of Rikuo getting hurt makes me want to weep, the thought of him becoming a prisoner in his own home makes me even sadder.

One good thing has come from his house arrest, though, something that almost makes up for the sadness; I've got to spend more time with Rikuo.

Sometimes I try to communicate to him through the rustling of my branches. I can tell that he doesn't understand, but sometimes his face lights up into a childish smile, and that almost makes up for it.

I truly love him, this boy I never got to meet when I was alive. He has a good heart, and I know he can make our clan as strong as it was during his father's time, stronger even.

But when I see him, his eyelids drooping as they are with fatigue, and as the mask of a leader slips off his face to reveal the thirteen year old boy he really is, I remember how young he really is.

Maybe I understand how Nurarihyon feels better than I thought I did; sometimes I wish I can keep him like this in my lap forever and never let him go . . . is that bad of me?

Suddenly, the door to the backyard slides open and out steps Aotabou and Kurotabou, Rikuo's aides.

Walking up to me, they see that their master has fallen asleep, and twin smiles stretch across their faces. Their expressions are full of affection as Aotabou gathers his young master into his arms and carries him back into the house, presumably to his room.

I'm sad that our time together is up, but I know he needs his rest. His grandfather will eventually be persuaded to let him go out again, and he mustn't be tired when that time comes.

Have a good sleep, dear grandson, and return soon to my awaiting arms.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you think? Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
